The Adventures of Lord Voldemort
by Lauren Levity
Summary: Voldemort and James were once good friends, until he servered the bond by saying "no" the the Dark Lord's beg for pleasure... so the Dark Lord decides it's pay-back time, but things don't go to plan...
1. Chapter 1 : Pay Back

"_Alohomora,_" Lord Voldemort whispered as he approached the Potters' front door. Tonight the Potters' were going to pay. Nobody says no to Lord Voldemort. He'd been so excited at the thought of finally losing his long-lasting virginity, and then James Potter had gone and destroyed it. He would have to suffer the consequences. The memory flashed through the Dark Lord's mind, and the anger boiled up inside. James had humiliated him, he'd torn apart his pride. The events replayed through his head...

**James was alone in the Potter house, Lily has taken their son, Harry, to the park. He was glad to be alone, as he never had time to himself. With a flick of his wand, the TV turned on. Voldemort was by the front door, deciding whether he should ask. He and James were good friends – so why not? Taking a deep breath and summoning all his courage, he tapped loudly. The TV shut off, a few footsteps, and the door flung open. James' face was guarded, but once he saw Voldemort, a smile appeared.**

"**Tom!" he grinned, beckoning him in. "I've no idea why you sneak around so much!"**

**The Dark Lord snarled at the use of his name. "I've no choice, James, if anyone knew you were my friend you'd be slaughtered, and I do not wish that to happen."**

**James shrugged and led him into the lounge, and sat down. James' brow furrowed, and he stared up at Voldemort. "What brings you here, Tom? I can remember you saying you'd only visit when it's urgent."**

**The worry in James' voice was blatant, and it caused Voldemort to crumble to ground in sobs of despair, groping his hands to grab onto something – anything – and they found James' trouser, so he sobbed into that.**

"**I... I'm getting desperate, James!" he choked. "But no one... no one..." **

**James sat motionless for a moment, then gave Tom a comforting pat. "No one, what?" his voice was barely above a whisper. "Tom, we're friends, you can trust me."**

"**WILL FUCK ME!" Tom screamed, the shame and anger breaking through into his voice, causing him to crumple on the floor, shuddering with the force of his sobs. "I'M I THAT FUCKING REPULSIVE? THE ONLY FUCKING PLEASURE I GET IS THROUGH MASTURBATION!" His eyes widened, and he glared up at James. "And even then it takes so long to actually get the satisfaction..."**

**James' mouth hung open for a second, then he composed himself. "Tom, you'll find someone one day, and there's always a prostitute," he paused. "They're muggles' who will have sex with you for money. And they'll have sex with anyone."**

**Voldemort shook his head and looked into James' eyes. "No, not a prostitute," he paused. "You,"**

**James' eyes widened in disgust and disbelief, unable to register if what if Tom has said what he thought he had."...What?"**

**Voldemort flung himself onto James, tearing at his buttons, kissing his neck. "Fuck me over, James, I beg you," His breath tickled James' neck, and Voldemort's hands' begun to explore under James' shirt. James' heat sent a sexual shudder through him.**

**The bile had began to rise in James' throat, and gathering all his strength, shoved the Dark Lord off him. "What the **_**fuck **_**Tom?" his face flamed. "Are you fucking insane?"**

**Voldemort gulped back his tears, and stood up, towering over James. "You're going to do as I ask, or you're gonna pay." His voice was a menacing hiss.**

"**No, I'm not," he glared back at the Dark Lord, his voice a snarl. "You're not gonna drag me into some fucked up sex show, now get the hell out of my house."**

**They stood facing each other for a while, then Voldemort turned and left the room, but before he left the house, he left James one last message.**

"**You'll regret this James! YOU'LL REGRET THIS!"**

Lily Potter heard the _click_ of the lock and rushed towards the door. There stood Voldemort, cold, unforgiving, and glaring down at her with pleasure. His eyes, narrow slits like a snake's, sent fear shuddering down her spine. She stood facing him for a moment, then realised why he'd come. Her face contorted in pain and she wailed.

"No!" she screamed. "Not James! Anyone but James! He doesn't deserve this!" Tears spilled down her cheeks. She began to hyperventilate, and her chest rose up and down rapidly.

The room had suddenly gone cold, and the air felt like ice, as though it was going to crack. All Voldemort could do was snicker, and hide the shame. James has told her. This girl should die too. She could tell people, and he couldn't live through the same.

"Stand aside, you silly girl. Don't meddle in matters that don't involve you!"

Lily stood her ground, and James appeared behind her, placing a protective hand on her shoulder.

"Get out," she whispered.

"_Avada kedavra!_"

A bright flash of green light and Lily lay dead on the floor, her mouth open from her last silent scream. James screamed and crouched beside his wife, sobbing uncontrollably. All this for standing up for himself... all this just for saying no. Lily, his life, his soul, was lying on the floor, not moving, not breathing, just a perfect still figure, an empty shell. Grief welled up inside, and his lungs stopped working, his heart stopped beating. All in an instant. He looked into Voldemort's eyes – so alight with pleasure, so sure he'd win now – and hate burst forth.

"You bastard!" he screamed, his jaw shaking and fists clenched. "Why Lily? Oh, why Lily?" He rose, standing before the Dark Lord, the man he had once been so close with. He looked down at Lily; her face was as beautiful as always. He glared back up at Voldemort, the hate boiling over. "Why her? What the fuck is up with you? Why didn't you just kill me?"

Voldemort smiled. "All I asked for was some sexual pleasure... a final chance to lose my virginity, yet you throw it back at me! All I wanted was a one night fling, then we could've acted like it never happened – but NO!" his face contorted into a disturbing image, then settled back into to normal. "I swore you would pay, James Potter. I give you one last chance: will you or won't you?"

James remained silent, his Adam's apple bobbing manically.

"So, you're going to let your _pride_," he snarled the word. "Stand in your way of life?

James' head shot up. "Pride? I'm not going to let you take advantage of whoever you want!"

"If you refuse, then your son Harry will take your place. It's you or him."

James froze. "You're going nowhere near my son."

"And who shall stop me? You?" peels of manic laughter escaped his lips. "Foolish man! A_vada kedavra!_"

The flash of light once again appeared, and James lay next to Lily, handsome in life as well as death.

"Such a waste..." he whispered, staring at down face of James Potter. His eyes stared past him, into the realms where only the dead can be. Slowly, he bent down, lowered his face towards James'.

"I told you, James," he whispered his ear.

He inhaled, breathing in James' scent. Would sex be the same if he was dead? Most properly, but he didn't know where Harry was. Voldemort pressed his lips against James', already they were cold, then trailed his tongue from the corner of his mouth to this jaw line. Voldemort waited for the shudder of excitement, but it didn't come. It wasn't the same.

A baby's wail emitted from the next room, and his head shot up. Harry Potter. His first and last sex slave, his ticket to losing virginity... happiness welled inside him. He swept past the bodies of Lily and James towards the living room, where Harry sat. A cruel smiled twisted across Voldemort's face. "I waited so long for this moment..."

Harry gurgled and laughed, his arms reaching towards the Dark Lord, fists opening and closing. His green eyes, so like Lily's, stared at him with such tenderness. A smile twisted across Voldemort's face.

"Oh, Harry... Harry Potter..."

He undid he flyer and reached towards Harry. The excitement was making him light headed – at least Harry could respond, yet if he'd gone through with the idea of James, then it would be very unresponsive. Then the distant sound of a motorbike echoed in the distance, breaking the bubble of happiness around Voldemort. He froze and turned towards the window, swearing.

"Sirius Black!"


	2. Chapter 2 : Sirius Black

**A/N: **Here's the next chapter! Once again, we own none of the characters! Enjoy (:

**Chapter Two**

_Sirius Black_

The roar of the motorbike was so loud, it echoed through the streets, in the halls of the house, causing Voldemort to panic. He looked around, flustered and distressed.

"_Shit!_" he yelled, attempting to force his flyer back up, which was rather difficult as he cock had gotten rather hard.

With a yelp of pain, the flyer was up, and gathering his robes around him, he picked Harry up, smiling at the little boy fondly. He could continue this later, in privacy, where no flying motorbikes or blood traitors could interrupt. He longed to pleasure the moment, to feel the satisfaction.

He rushed towards the door, adrenaline pumping through him – he'd done it, he'd got a sex slave! He flew out the door, a smiling covering his repulsive face. The excitement was short lived, as barring his way was Sirius Black, his face unshaven and matty, set in a hostile glare, wand at the ready. They stood surveying each other, both of them unmoving. Sirius scrutinised Voldemort, and saw a bundle, wrapped in robes.

"What'cha got there, Voldy?" Sirius sneered.

He had never trusted the Dark Lord, and had let James know.

"You're going to end up with a knife in your back – or dead on the floor!" he'd warned, but James had just waved the comment aside, saying that he would trust Tom with his life.

And look at where it'd got him.

"That's none of your business, _Black, _now move aside,"

Voldemort shifted slightly, and the bundle let out a gurgle. Sirius froze, his eyes wide with disbelief. Was there... a human in that bundle?

"What the _fuck_ is in that?" he yelled, thrusting his wand underneath the Dark Lord's chin. "Tell me!"

Speckles of spit flew onto the Dark Lord's face. He reached up to wipe it off, and the robes around the bundle unfurled, revealing Harry.

Sirius took a step back, his breathing irregular. He shook his head, looking from Voldemort to Harry, unable to believe to his eyes. What was going on? Harry was James' _son_, so why the hell did Voldemort have him, clutching him so protectively to his chest.

Voldemort glanced down at Harry to check if he was okay, and smiled to realise he was unharmed.

"Shhh, go back to sleep," he murmured, wrapping the boy safely in a bundle once again.

The look on Voldemort's face... the care he'd taken... it couldn't be...

Sirius' face twisted in repulsion. This was not happening. It was sick. It was wrong.

"You're a sick bastard," Sirius hissed, his repulsion showing via his voice. "James' own _son?_ I knew I should've killed you when I got the chance!"

He raised his wand once again, directed at Voldemort's chest. The Dark Lord began to panic. _This wasn't happening!_ He'd been so close... so close to his dream... and he wasn't going to let this blood traitor stand in the way.

"Now, now, Sirius, let's not be too hasty," he said, his voice amazingly calm. "It seems you have grasped the wrong end of the stick..."

"I don't know what the fuck you're gonna do to him, but I won't let you – _I WON'T FUCKING LET YOU – STUPEFY!"_

The spell hit Voldemort right on the chest, sending his flying backwards and smashing into the Potters' lounge window. Harry dropped onto the floor with a painful thud, and let out an agonised cry. Shards of glass with flying everywhere, slashing into Sirius' face and arms, tearing open his flesh. Voldemort lay in shock, among ripped furniture and glass. How the tables had turned so suddenly he didn't know.

"Harry," he whispered, scrambling up and brandishing his wand. "HARRY!"

He lunged out of the house in to the street, to find Harry resting in his Godfather's arm, screaming in pain and thrashing his small body around.

"Give him to me, or suffer the consequences," his voice was a menacing hiss.

"I don't think you're in the position to make threats, Voldy," Sirius sneered, shifting Harry slightly in his arms.

He edged towards his motorbike. He needed to get Harry out of here. And since he didn't know what the Dark Lord had in mind for the baby, he wasn't going to risk handing him over to the unknown. Voldemort realised what was happening – he was going to escape with Harry on his bike. No way in hell that was going to happen.

"Don't even think about it! _Avada Kedavra!_"

He said the spell a moment too late, as Sirius had already lunged onto the bike, Harry in tow, and the spell collided with thin air. The roar of the engine echoed once again, and Sirius began to speed off.

"NOOO!" Voldemort screamed, blasting spell after spell at the bike, each one being avoided.

Fate was defiantly against him.

The motorbike lifted off into the sky, gradually disappearing into the distance.

The Dark Lord felt hollow. His plan... ruined. Just snatched away by some blood traitor bastard.

"Harry..." Voldemort whispered, staring into the space where the motorbike had been.

He held the tears back. He would not show weakness. He would show power. After all, he was the powerful, the most feared wizard of all time. And some guy with flying motorbike wasn't about to wreak his dream. He'd steal Harry back.

"Sirius Black, you've just landed yourself in a whole load of shit."

**Okay, we know this chapter is a bit 'meh', but there wouldn't be a story really if Voldemort won so easily. The next chapter will be a whole lot more interesting.**

**But reviews mean a hell of a lot. They make us happy, and you get a choccy chip cookie (:**


	3. Chapter 3 : Her Wicked Way

**A/N: **A bit of Bellatrix in this one guys! Don't you just love her? And the big bad Dark Lord is back to his mean self – woo! Anyway, sadly we own none of the characters. If we did, we'd be in Spain. Sun bathing. By the sea. You get the picture :D

**Chapter Three**

_Her Wicked Way_

Voldemort wasted no time in gathering together his loyal followers – the Death Eaters. As much as he didn't want them to get involved, he knew that if he wanted to get Harry and keep Sirius away, he'd need their help. With a flash of his cloak and a _pop_ he was at the graveyard – so many memories cascaded into his mind. This graveyard was like his past.

The graveyard where his father was buried. Where his father, Tom Riddle, rotted away under the mounds of soil, where his worthless muggle self lay to rest. But not in peace. Never would he be in peace. Voldemort would never forgive him.

Wormtail scurried forward from the behind the grave, where he'd be ask to wait. Worry was scrawled all over his face, and he approached the Dark Lord.

"Master," he whispered bowing low. "Did the plan go to order?"

Voldemort snarled and swept away, his teeth bared in an angry grimace. "No, Wormtail, it did not. So we call forth the Death Eaters. Give me your arm,"

A little hesitant, Wormtail tentatively gave the Dark Lord his arm. Voldemort stabbed his wand on the Dark Mark, and the skull-and-snake design turned black. All his loyal followers should come, or they'll pay the price. And an easy death wasn't on the list of punishments. Only the ones that had landed themselves in Azkaban would be allowed to miss this.

Black swirls of mist flowed into the graveyard, and upon touching the ground, turning to people, who were organised in a circle around the Dark Lord. Several breaks were in the circle, but to Voldemort's joy only the ones that were in Azkaban were missing. He hid his joy well – it was expected that they should turn up.

"My fellow..." he paused for a moment, considering a word. Not friends, they were not his friends. "Followers," his face pulled into a repulsive smile. "Harry Potter, James Potter's son. Harry _fucking Potter!_"

Many jumped at his sudden outburst, though it was common.

"The boy from the prophesy," exclaimed a young witch.

The witch had matted brown hair and dark set eyes, and was one of Voldemort's most loyal followers. Bellatrix Lestrange.

"One of the boys that was destined to be greater than you..." her eyes were wide, her voice a flowing whisper.

The Dark Lord hissed. "Quiet, Bella, we keep matters like this between the few who know..." His eyes rested upon Severus Snape, who appeared to not want to be there. He shifted uncomfortably, a question stabbing at his mind.

His gaze hovered for a moment longer on the man, than flitted away. His face was as cold and hard as stone.

"He has escaped from my clutches, thanks to his meddling Godfather, Sirius Black,"

A few murmurs, but they were silenced with a frosty glare.

"So," he continued, his voice low. "We are going to put Sirius Black somewhere where he cannot meddle," he paused, a smile slithering onto his face. "A little place called _Azkaban,_"

There were whispers off asset and a few twisted grins.

"And then, My Lord, you can finish off the boy!" Bellatrix's voice was high and excited. They were doing something – for once. They were showing the world just how dangerous the Dark Lord could be.

But her comment had the opposite effect of what she desired – the Dark Lord turned on her, snarling. "No, then you hand the boy _to me,_"

Bellatrix bowed her head, showing her apologises. She had a plan herself, and getting on Voldemort's darker side was not part of it. He glowered down at her for a moment, and then swept away.

"And do you know how we are going to put Sirius Black in Azkaban?" he resumed. His audience remained expectedly silent. "_frame him for a murder that will never happen!"_

There was a shocked outburst of mutterings, and they were all, once again, silenced with a glare.

"My Lord, how you we frame someone for a murder that will never happen?" Lucius Malfoy, another loyal Death Eater, inquired. A few others nodded in agreement.

"Well, a few muggles' will be involved, but their lives are of little value," Voldemort began. "But I vaguely told Wormtail of this plan, as he plays a major part,"

The Death Eaters began to murmur with annoyance. Why should Wormtail – stupid, pathetic _Wormtail _– get such an important role? He was weedy, he wasn't skilled. He'd have been better off in Hufflepuff than Gryffindor. A few cast hateful looks towards Wormtail. They were jealous.

"Crabbe... Goyle... Malfoy... Lestrange..." He glanced at the people he'd just called, they seemed excited. Bellatrix could hardly contain herself. The Dark Lord continued. "You shall play a part in the faux murder of Peter Pettigrew..."

Bellatrix fell to the floor. She felt honoured. "My Lord... thank you for this... this _honour!_" her body shook with gratitude.

The Dark Lord merely smirked. "Wormtail has all the details, but it shall involve framing Black for the murder of several muggles and all that the Ministry find of Wormtail is his finger..." the Death Eaters laughed. "Thanks to the crowd Wormtail hung around with at _Hogwarts_," he snarled the name. "He has a useful... 'gift', let's say..."

Voldemort gave a twisted chuckle, which the Death Eater's did not join. He was practically praising that worthless being.

"Now go and do something useful... make Black pay,"

With a sick smile, he turned away, and those that had no assigned job in the plan whisked off, irritated at the fact they wouldn't be in the thick of things.

Crabbe, Goyle and Malfoy grudgingly went over to Pettigrew to find out about this plan. Bellatrix glanced over, and decided that the Dark Lord's plan could wait. She was going to put hers into action. Cautiously, she slowly walked over to her Master.

"My Lord," her voice was a whisper, and she bowed low.

"Bella," she loved how her name flowed off his tongue. "Shouldn't you be talking with Wormtail? Framing Black is of the _upmost _importance..." a threatening edge had crept into his voice.

Bella seemed undeterred. "I was wondering if we could discuss something," the Dark Lord made no movement. "In _private..._"

Taking the hint, he swept back towards his father's large grave. "What is it Bella? There are more important things to be getting on with," his eyes pierced through the darkness.

She held his gaze. Then it happened so quickly._ "__Incarcerous__!" _

The spell caught him completely off guard, and bound the Dark Lord. A moment after it happened, his eyes blazed with frustration.

"I'll be loyal..." she whispered in the Dark Lord's eyes, tracing patterns on his face with her fingertips. "But these feelings overwhelm me... and it's such an honour to be picked for something so _important_," her eyes flamed with passion.

Anger overcame Voldemort, and he escaped her spell easily. How dare she attack him in order to have sex! _How fucking dare she!_

"_Crucio!_"

Bella fell the floor, writhing and screaming in pain. It seared through her, blocking out every possible thought. _Just let the pain end..._ she screamed in her mind.

"How dare you, you _stupid fucking whore!"_ Never had Lord Voldemort felt so angry. "You're going to get on with the plan," his voice was a low, menacing hiss. "And put Black in Azkaban. Any slacking, and I'll _fucking kill you!_"

He released her from the curse, and stood glowering down at her. Bella lay on the gasping for air and whimpering. Then he turned away and marched off. He didn't even hear her muffled apology.

**Okay, we know this chapter is a bit weird, and we're not too sure about it. Reviews would be amazing, we like your opinion. Plus, you might change the story. If you want some Harry or Sirius next chapter, ask and you never know!**

**Reviews make us happy! It's like the perfect summer (:**


End file.
